


Changbin Doesn't Know Vol. 3

by Pascel_Archer



Series: Changbin Doesn't know [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanLix, Gay Sex, M/M, Minho makes an appearence, Porn With Plot, Seungmin is introduced, So does Jisung, Spit As Lube, mentioned changlix, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: The parkin' lot, why not?It's so cool when you're on topHis front lawn in the snowLife is so hard 'cause Changbin doesn't knowChangbin doesn't know I did him on his birthday
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Series: Changbin Doesn't know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085648
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: An Apology for Not Updating My Other Stories





	Changbin Doesn't Know Vol. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos, etc. It means a lot when people like my writing and I hope everyone continues to enjoy!!💕

“Shit, Chan, we need more drinks” Minho announced, popping his head up from where he sat crouched in front of the fridge. Chan shrugged, spooning more ice cream into his mouth. 

“Can you go get some? Everyone else is buzzed and I’m not asking birthday boy to go” Minho rolled his eyes; a gesture Chan was all to familiar with. “Speaking of birthday boy, hey Changbin” he smiled as he plopped down beside Chan. “Chan was just leaving to get more drinks, weren’t you Chan?” he asked, his face looking all too punchable at the moment. Chan huffed. 

“Fine, fine, you win” he held his hands up in surrender, looking to Changbin.

“I guess I’ll be back” he smiled, nodding as he stood. 

“Hey, take Felix, he knows what to get and he was complaining about being surrounded by drunk people” he suggested. Chan’s eyes sparkled as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

“good idea, Binnie, where’s the little Pixie anyway?” he asked. 

“Someone say my name?” none other than Felix asked. Chan let out a low whistle upon seeing him standing in the doorway. He was wearing the tightest jeans he had ever seen, paired with a silk and mesh long sleeved top that showcased his arms and thin waist. He looked amazing, his eyes lined with charcoal, his lips dusted deep red as though he had been kissing someone for hours. 

“You look like a slut” Chan informed, noticing the way Felix flushed at his words. He didn’t actually look like a slut, not really, but he loved watching him get hot and bothered by his words in front of others, especially Changbin. 

“Just want to look pretty for Binnie” he informed, slinking over, and draping his arms over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck leaving behind gloss. Changbin looked at Felix as though he hung the stars and Chan almost described how he often had him seeing them. 

“Want to go to the store with me?” he finally asked, the prolonged sight of Felix acting like a boyfriend with his boyfriend leaving a sour taste in his mouth. 

“Sure, you wont get to bored without me, right?” Felix asked Changbin who just shook his head seemingly mesmerised. Chan laughed. 

“He has a plethora of drunk teenagers in the den threatening to either break some vases or each other, he’ll be fine” Chan laughed sincerely as Seungmin bounced into the room, his cheeks dusted with spirit as he smiled easily at the four.

“There’s the birthday boy! Come dance with me” he whined, grabbing Changbin’s arm and pulling him away. Chan must have imagined the blush that danced across his cheekbones as well as his lingering gaze on Seungmin’s ass. He smirked. 

“I don’t think you’re the only one with a side job” Chan murmured. 

“What?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow. Chan just shook his head, grabbing his keys from the key rack and leading the younger out the back door. 

The snow had seemed to pick up during their time indoors, a rather thick layer coating the ground. 

“You should’ve brought a coat” Chan announced once he started the car, rubbing his hands together to warm the chilled fingers. Felix nodded, his teeth audibly chattering as he waited for the heat to kick in. Chan watched him shiver where he sat in only a thin jacket, rolling his eyes (a habit he picked up from you know who) and pulled him closer to him. He pressed his lips to Felix’s slightly chapped ones, licking across them. Felix sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes as he tasted the remnants of his vanillas ice cream and black coffee. A bitter combination that left Felix wanting more. Chan pushed him away gently, rubbing his nose against his. 

“Probably not the best idea to do this in his front lawn” he whispered, smiling. Felix rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve fucked while I was on the phone with him, and you draw the line at his yard where he can’t seen or hear us?” Felix pouted, leaning forward again, only managing to capture the corner of his mouth as he turned to the wheel. 

“Well yes, it’s immoral” he informed, backing out the yard carefully, frowning at the crunch of snow beneath his tired. Felix barked out a charming laugh at that. 

“Immoral my ass” he rolled his eyes, buckling his seat belt. Chan rested his hand against the youngers thigh, squeezing gently as he eased down the road. 

Surprisingly enough, the parking lot to the nearest convenience store was practically empty once they got there. Felix waisted no time in climbing into the elder’s lap, grinding down roughly. 

“Fuck, Pixie, couldn’t wait could you” Chan rolled his eyes, holding his waist.

“Maybe if you didn’t practically fondle me the whole way here I wouldn’t be so worked up” he hissed, gripping the longer strands of his hair at the base of his neck. Chan smirked, nipping at his plump lower lip. 

“Maybe if you didn’t look like that I wouldn’t have” he retaliated, earning a breathy giggle form Felix. 

“Yes you would have” another harsh drag of his hardening cock against Chan’s steadily hardening one seemed to shut him up as he kissed down his throat. Chan leaned his head back against the headrest as Felix continued his assault on his throat. 

Felix bit down surprising a groan from Chan, who gripped his waist a bit tighter. 

“No marks where others can see, Pixie, you know this” he reminded, grabbing his ass through his too tight jeans as though it was furthering his point in some way. Felix panted out an ‘of course’ his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot” he breathed out once he got his small hands beneath his shirt and tracing over his abs. 

“You always say that” he smiled, dragging his own hands under Felix’s shirt, feeling the lines of his back. He pressed his fingers into the space between Felix’s shoulder blades, inducing a surprised jerk of his hips. 

“Channie, please” he panted out, his words tapering off into a whine. Chan smiled, gripping his chin, and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“Please what?” he asked mischievously. 

“Not now” he panted. Chan just gave him a pointed look. 

“Pixie” he said it as a warning and Felix believed he had never heard anything so hot in his life. 

“Fuck me, need your cock, make me forget my name, make me cry, want it hard” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Chan felt his own cock throb in his jeans.

“Okay, okay baby, calm down” he smiled, unbuckling Felix’s jeans, and reaching his hand into his boxers. It was a tight fit considering how small his jeans were and how hard he was. Felix immediately moaned when he felt Chans hand wrap around his dick, unable to move much due to the lack of space. The sigh Felix omitted was one of relief even if it was very little. 

Chan pulled his hand out gently, reaching down behind Felix with some difficulty to pull the lever that pushed the seat back, so they had more room. He also leaned the chair back so he wasn’t sitting gup as much and Felix could relax from his tensed posture. 

“There we go, so patient” he cooed. Felix whined quietly and nodded. He watched as Chan reached behind them, unbuckling his belt, the sound of unclipping metal sending shocks through his veins at the indication of what that means. He sat still, watching with wide eyes as Chan pulled his cock out, stroking it to full hardness. Felix would be lying if he said his fingers didn’t twitch to get around him or said his mouth didn’t water for the same reason. Once Chan decided to stop teasing the younger, he reached up, tapping his index finger against his lip. Felix smiled, immediately letting the first two digits invade his mouth. He gripped the elder’s wrist, dragging his tongue up the first one in a slow stroke, then licking between them. Chan tried his best to not be effected, but the way his eyes dilated, and his breathing stuttered in his throat. Felix wasn’t sure what possessed him to keep his eyes locked on Chan’s own, but he couldn’t look away as he sucked his fingers down until they hit the back of his throat, tears jumping to the surface immediately as he held back a gag. 

Chan moved his free hand behind Felix, spreading his ass gently, dragging a dry finger across his twitching hole. Felix finally looked away, whatever trance he had been in broken as Chan removed his, now soaked, fingers and quickly moved them behind him. 

The first one slid in with no resistance, a gasp leaving Felix upon entering. He drug his finger in and out leisurely, crooking it up in attempts to find Felix’s favourite spot, and of course he found It immediately because Chan was an artist and Felix his beloved masterpiece. Felix jerked forward at the contact, whining pathetically. The second finger entered, and Felix let out a long-drawn-out moan. He couldn’t even hold it in as Chan began scissoring him open. It felt so nice to be this close to Chan, it felt like it had been forever since they fucked. 

“More, can take it” he panted, attempting to ride his fingers, and failing. Chan just nodded, easing in his third. It was a little more difficult as the spit had mainly dried up, but he still worked it in, basking in the pleasured moans Felix let out like soft kisses. “Ready, I’m ready” he whined, taking the initiative to spit into the palm of his hand and wrap it around Chan. Chan let out a surprised moan, bucking up into his closed fist. 

“Fuck, Pixie” he murmured, smiling at how Felix whimpered. “You like that, baby? Like being my little Pixie, begging for my cock?” he asked, and he knew the answer, of course he did. It was no question that yes, Felix enjoyed being his cock hungry Pixie, loved riding him in the 7-Eleven parkin got in the middle of what was destined to be a snowstorm. Loved his cock so much it was almost pathetic, would eb pathetic if he didn’t look so sinful while taking it. 

Chan removed his fingers gently, lining his spit slicked member up with his fluttering entrance, placing steadying hands on his waist watching his face scrunch up cutely as he sunk down, little ‘ah ah ah’s’ leaving his lips. 

“Just like that, good boy” he cooed, smiling when Felix’s tail bone met his thighs. 

“Feels good” he panted, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and leaning against his chest. Chan nodded, kissing his throat gently before telling him to move gently. Felix did as he was told, lifting himself up the best he could without him slipping out, and sunk back down, moving his hips in small circles. his eyes were shut, his mouth open as silent moans leaked out. He looked so blissed out already and Chan almost wanted to ask him how long he had been waiting to get dicked down once more. He couldn’t complain though as his tight heat enveloped him oh so nicely. He took it upon himself to lift Felix up as though he weighed nothing and drop him back down. Felix’s eyes popped open, sparkling with threatening tears. 

“You going to cry Pixie? Love my cock that much you can’t help but beg and cry for it?” there was no malice in his voice as there would normally be, it was a mere observation this time and Felix could only nod as he swallowed him up, sucking him in and pushing him out with ever slow drag of his hips. 

As much as Chan loved the slow practiced movements, they had a party to get back to and they needed to make this quick to avoid unwanted suspicion. He held Felix still, bucking up into him, meeting his prostate head on each time, punching out quiet screams each time. Felix did say he wanted it hard, wanted to cry and forget his name, and as far as Chan could tell, he was getting all three. With each sharp thrust of his hips, more tears would fall down his freckled cheeks and all he could say was Chan’s name and beg for more. It was the hottest thing Chan had ever seen and almost decided to forget the others and drive to his house, throw him in bed, and push in and out until Felix was taken to a place where only Chan existed. It was tempting, it really was, but he couldn’t. 

Instead he wrapped his hand around Felix’s untouched cock, stroking him to match each thrust. Any other time he would tease Felix for not doing anything but taking his cock, but he couldn’t now. He looked to good to be degraded. That was a new thought, one he pushed away for later because no. Not now. 

“Cl-close, Channie, m’gonna cum” he moaned out, pre-cum leaking from his red tip and making the glide easier. 

“Come on Pixie, let go for me, yeah?” it was a gentle suggestion and combined with the rough fucking he was taking, Felix was unable to hold it as he painted Chan’s shirt in his release, Chan being kind enough to move his own shirt out the way to avoid any stains on it. Felix’s moans tapered off to broken gasps as Chan continued, chasing his own release. It was close, Felix could tell by the way he was panting his name like it was a mantra. He began grinding back against every thrust, smiling dazedly as Chan cursed beneath his breath and came. The urge to just stay like this making itself apparent again and Felix in his sex hazed mind, still managed to move off of him. Chan held him close, stopping him from moving from him and reached into the back seat. Felix could hear the crinkling of plastic and frowned at what Chan was doing.

“I’m going to get cum all over your jeans” he complained. Chan sat back up, easily shoving his cock back into him, though it was softening it was still hard enough to plug him up. 

“Then sit right there, just like that and be patient” he ordered, going back to looking for whatever it was he was looking for. Felix whined lowly under his breath, feeling hot all over again. 

Finally, Chan sat up with a small bag of yellow and blue striped. 

“What is this?” Felix asked, feeling hazy from still having Chan inside of him. 

“Well, I noticed how you always whine when I clean my cum out of you and thought maybe I should do something about that?” he said it as a question. He was unsure and that made Felix want to coo at him. He didn’t, he wasn’t able. All words seemed to be taken away from him when Chan opened the bag, pulling out an egg-shaped plug with a red jewel at the end of the handle. Felix bit his lip, unable to hide his smile. 

“How’d you..” he trailed, taking the device from his hand, running his fingertips along the cool end. 

“I wasn’t a secret, Pixie” he said, and Felix felt as though he was melting. 

“Chan I?” he asked, glancing down at where they were still connected. 

“Of course, I cleaned it and everything, all you need to do is slip it in, or I could do it if you want?” he asked, and Felix actually did melt. He nodded eagerly, handing it over. “Okay, we have to do this quickly since you are sitting up and gravity is a thing” he murmured, reaching around Felix, dragging the cold metal down between his ass, prodding gently at his rim. Felix sighed, it felt so sensual yet so natural somehow and Felix wanted to bury into Chan had never move. Chan slowly slid out, moving the plug in as soon as Felix was empty. “Feel okay?” he asked, and Felix nodded. 

The feeling wasn’t entirely new, he wasn’t knew to having something in him, but it was strange for that something to be so short and stationary. It didn’t brush against his prostate like his toys at home and it didn’t offer any sort of friction at all. It left him warm though, and he wasn’t sure if it was because it was keeping him full or if it was the love and adoration he had for the other, but he pretended it was the cum. 

“You like that Pixie? Like being plugged up and full of my cum? My dirty Pixie” Chan murmured in his ear, but there was no bite to his words. Felix nodded, kissing him slowly. 

“We should get the things now” he said once he broke away. Chan nodded, helping Felix move into the passenger seat where he could pull his jeans up his thighs and buckle them. Chan did the same, manuvering his jeans up and buckling his belt. 

“Alright” he announced, grabbing his wallet, and stopping the engine. Felix was still a bit hazy, but he was okay, especially when Chan wrapped his arm around his waist got keep him up. 

“We’re back!” Felix announced, back to his usual bubbly and loving self. It took a bit of praise and gentle petting to lift the fog in his eyes and brink him completely back down to Earth, but Chan didn’t mind. Love knowing he was the reason for the haze in his eyes. 

“About time, what were you guys doing? Fucking?” Jisung demanded, grabbing the drinks from Felix who just laughed. 

“Well, of course we were” he teased Jisung who just laughed, leading him to the kitchen. If they only knew that yes, they in fact were. 

Changbin appeared at the top of the stairs, his hair messier than what it was when they left and even from the front door Chan could see the haziness he had just washed away from Felix. He shared a knowing look with Changbin who blushed and ducked away from his gaze.


End file.
